


【祁炀/R】躲藏

by yunhuhu666



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhuhu666/pseuds/yunhuhu666
Summary: 办公室办公桌办公椅





	【祁炀/R】躲藏

　　  
/  
　　这天清早闲来无事，大老板的办公室房门紧闭，看起来像是没人打扰，可卜那那在门外边蹲半天了，也没见两个小时前进去的人出来。  
　　  
　　他们于炀小队长进去了。  
　　  
　　也不知道现在出来没，反正卜那那腿都麻了，还是没见动静，都忍不住起来敲门了，门里人一声不吭。他耐着性子敲了会儿，实在烦人，才直接推门而入。  
　　  
　　里面静得可以，沙发上没人，椅子上没人，茶几上还放着茶杯，视线在屋里转一圈，最后落到祁醉的办公桌上，总算见着个活人，赶紧问：“诶，队长，看见我们于炀小队长没？”  
　　祁醉似乎在看什么文件，一手扶着额头，一手放在桌上，五指微收，跟他对视的那瞬间，眉头便皱起来。  
　　  
　　神使鬼差地，卜那那没抬腿走进去，身子怼在门口没往前挪，而是扒着门框蹭到墙根，站定了问：“没看见？”  
　　祁醉盯着他看了会儿，才说：“刚刚不是出去了？”  
　　“哈？”卜那那怀疑自己可能是瞎了，不过这屋里除了他和祁醉的确也没第三个人，这么大个办公室，看起来也没多少可以藏人的地方，“那行……哈哈，可能是我没看见吧，那我走了哈。”  
　　  
　　他无端觉得祁醉那表情有点让人害怕，能溜则溜，没找着人就赶紧跑了，关上门一路不回头。  
　　  
/  
　　门锁轻响一声，外边卜那那飞奔的脚步声渐远，不过一分钟，办公室里重新安静下来。  
　　  
　　屋里两个人，同时松了口气。  
　　  
　　  
　　祁醉特意把办公室做大，只摆着几件家具，所以显得空，那一架木书架上摆满了各种各样莫名其妙的书，什么杂物也往上堆，直到满了才有人收拾。  
　　房间大有房间大的好处，想要设置点什么死角简直轻而易举，他抬头看向大门的方向，确定屋外没人了，才放下支额的手低下头，正好桌底的人也抬头看他，两人视线一碰。  
　　  
　　“这个姿势不太好啊，小队长。”他笑了一声。  
　　“嗯……是。”  
　　  
　　于炀也这么觉得，所以爬出来的时候略显仓促，两手打滑似的竟然扶不稳祁醉大腿，碰哪儿哪儿发烧，等他半个身子从桌子底下钻出来的时候，门突然又响了。  
　　  
　　祁醉脸色一暗，“啧”地一声：“谁？”  
　　门外人大声回答：“贺小旭！”  
　　“你来干嘛啊……”祁醉小声吐槽，但还是说，“你进来吧。”  
　　  
　　可怜了于炀，刚准备出来，又不得不缩回去。  
　　  
　　  
　　办公桌底下空间不够大，平时也就摆祁醉一双腿的，现在要躲下这么大个人，是真的委屈了。  
　　他有些憋屈地往前挪了点，贴近祁醉的腿，又一阵面红耳热，慌忙又要退。被祁醉一手悄悄按住，他抬头看去，祁醉目视前方做了个噤声的手势。  
　　  
　　于炀很快明白过来，乖乖贴着他小腿不动了。  
　　  
　　贺小旭推门进来，看样子的确是有事，拿着堆文件哒哒哒走过来，脚步声停在于炀身后不远处：“这是下批青训生的资料，还有之后的几场比赛，虽然已经定下来了但还是拿给你看看，有什么不满意的我再去谈谈。”  
　　“噢，”祁醉漫不经心地单手接过，另一只手还在桌下，本来是按着于炀的手，此时却不安分起来，顺着小队长的手臂摸上去。  
　　好像完全不在意对面还有个人似的，于炀惊恐地睁大双眼，却见坐着的人连一星半点神情变化也没有，只是手掌贴着他皮肤动个不停，烧得他一连串的地方都发烫。  
　　  
　　“比赛都还行，”他音色仍稳，“只是青训生得再招点，就这么几个，这么小的也有？电竞没人了么？”  
　　贺小旭离桌子不太近，也没怎么在意祁醉的另一只手，所以对他那边的动静毫无察觉：“也不是……被赖华淘汰了些，你别看他现在虽然退休了，但是那张嘴皮子还叨叨着呢，好几个我看得上眼的都被他否了。”  
　　祁醉听他说完，没接话，故作沉思状，彼时手掌已抚摸到于炀后颈，带着茧的指腹按揉他颈后凸起的骨节，像是故意在调戏。  
　　虽然这种事祁队长也干得不少。  
　　  
　　屋子里实在太大，他一点声音也不敢漏出，唯恐声波在空荡荡的办公室里几经翻折被人听到，HOG里除了打游戏牛逼，还有的就是大喇叭们牛逼，一队所有人除了他其他都没个正形，有什么秘密就得马上公之于众才舒服。  
　　尤其是贺小旭。  
　　  
　　所以他大气都不敢出，任由祁醉乱摸，实在难忍时，干脆闭上眼咬紧牙关，后背绷直了。  
　　  
　　“先就这些吧，再看看，反正第一轮还早，不用着急，”祁醉的手指滑倒他颈前，食指曲起，在他后街上挠了挠，一阵痒意袭来，于炀忍不住扬起脖颈，“项目呢？给一二队的训练安排，找机会约隔壁打两场友谊赛吧。”  
　　他说隔壁贺小旭还没反应过来，想了想才顿悟：“噢，花落啊，行，等会儿我去问问于炀。”  
　　  
　　又问：“刚那那在找他，好像没找到。”  
　　他不知道屋里有个人身体一僵，膝盖有些发麻了，但还是一动也不敢动，但祁醉胆子大得可以，似乎是感觉到桌下的人喉结滚了滚，他笑了一下，眼角眯起：“于炀啊……是不是偷跑出去玩了？”  
　　贺小旭没明白他为什么要笑，总觉得瘆人：“噫你他妈笑什么笑，再说于炀是那种人吗？你以为谁都跟你一样。”  
　　  
　　“那我就不知道了，”祁醉叹口气，似是对贺小旭的人身攻击表示不屑，“你给他打电话啊，与其到处招人，不如利用新时代科技比较快。”  
　　  
　　底下于炀的身体又紧绷起来，手机就在他裤袋里，不止有没有关静音，祁醉这么一说他才想起来，整个人都愣了。  
　　  
　　而那位不怕事的队长依旧笑得促狭，为了掩饰一些，只得抬起一只手拢拳盖住下半脸，以遮住忍不住扬起的唇角。  
　　而贺小旭浑然不觉：“也对，没带手机，唉，我这就叫卜那那去打。”  
　　  
　　说完就风风火火地出去了，还没关门，祁醉一时不知道该做个评价，又叹口气。  
　　“队长……”  
　　于炀的声音里有种说不出的无奈：“要是他刚才就打过来，怎么办？”  
　　“你没关铃声？”  
　　“唔……”于炀摸出手机，“我也不记得……没关，如果他打的话就能听到了。”  
　　  
　　总之于炀的心脏是猛地吊了一下，他根本不敢想，要是当时卜那那或者贺小旭就站在办公室里给他打电话，然后听见自己的手机铃声在祁醉办公桌底下响起的时候，会是个什么表情。  
　　自己的表情也不会太好，估计两边差不多的，可能就只有祁醉——就像现在这样，根本没有意识到事情的严重性，还笑得别有用心。  
　　  
　　祁醉微微后仰，靠在椅背上低头看他，目光烁烁的，脚尖点地向后退了一些，给于炀留出出来的位置。于炀把手机关机，扔到一旁的柜子顶上才出来，可出来的空间还是过于狭小，他被迫压低着腰，紧贴祁醉的大腿蹭出来。  
　　  
　　说来有些不雅，HOG老总的办公室房门大开，经过的往里边瞥一眼就什么都看见了，再加上角度问题，平时大家口里传来传去的暧昧关系，什么隐私，什么含蓄，什么也不剩。  
　　  
　　看祁醉搭在他腰后的手也能知道他想干点什么，但于炀的注意力不在此，他红着脸，揣着心，闭着眼推拒，站起来往门边走：“我去关门。”  
　　祁醉刻意压低嗓音回复，那声音不重不轻，正好团成一团热气，堵在于炀耳根，他下意识抬手捂住，用指尖将那热气揉散。  
　　  
　　这团气让小队长不自在了好一阵，直到他关了门走回啦，步伐都还是乱的，路上撞到玻璃小几的边角，痛觉让他一顿，腰弯了弯，抬头对上祁醉的视线。  
　　“过来。”祁醉冲他点点头。  
　　  
　　本来一开始于炀只是想来给祁醉报道些事，还让卜那那在外边等着了，没想到这一进来就是两个小时，苦了外面的人，他在里面和大老板抱在一起，吻着吻着，两腿一开坐上人的大腿，手往不该放的地方放去，他以为门会锁，但没想到卜那那会突然敲门。  
　　他没办法，匆匆忙忙地，只能往桌底下藏。  
　　  
　　虽然这样一来就好像两人在办公室里干什么不为人知的事似的，虽然的确是这样没跑。  
　　  
　　“那个姿势真的很糟糕，”祁醉煞有介事地点头，像是在回味，他把重新揽住于炀的腰，把人拉过来，让他坐到自己身上，靠近了说话更有氛围，他和于炀都很喜欢这样的距离，不论身心，都在无限拉近，“再做一次吧，刚才那样的。”  
　　  
　　他有点…无法拒绝那样的眼神。  
　　  
/  
　　卜那那再次逛到祁醉办公室门口。  
　　  
　　他打了几次于炀电话都关机，整楼整楼地找，还碰上正在找于炀的贺小旭……得，兄弟是一家，找人都找不到。  
　　两人聚在一起讨论了下于炀的去处，思来想去还是觉得应该问问祁醉，但贺小旭被赖华临时喊去了，这大任就落在卜那那身上。  
　　他踱着步子悠哉悠哉地跑到办公室门口，依然是他第一次来时那样房门紧闭，他想着祁醉再次看到他会是什么反应，于是犹豫着上去敲了敲门。  
　　“我进来了啊。”  
　　  
　　他从来就没觉得过“突然开门”是很不礼貌的事，他们在基地里自由惯了，就算是祁醉，那不也是他们前队长，怎么着也算得上队友，还用得着敲什么门。  
　　他一进去，就看见祁醉还保持着初见的姿势，手支着额头。  
　　  
　　“干什么？”  
　　不知是不是做错觉，祁醉的声音好像哑了很多。  
　　“没啥……”卜那那挠挠头，没进去，“就来问问于炀的事，我们打他手机了，没打通，关机着呢。”  
　　祁醉抬头看他一眼，距离不近，卜那那眼神不很好，看不清他表情，只听他说：“应该是出去了吧。”  
　　  
　　卜那那虽然心宽体胖，但人不傻，自认双商还是没问题，更何况这种情况是个人也应该察觉不对了吧。换平常，于炀要是一分钟没见着影子，那他家祁大大岂不是立马跳起来翻天覆地找人，怎会在这里安心坐着。  
　　  
　　奇怪，太奇怪了。  
　　  
　　他往办公室里走了一步，里面坐这的人立即抬头看着他，那目光应该算是“盯”，带着警惕和威胁的，不过很小，远不至于表现出深仇大恨的感觉，但还是让卜那那脚步一顿。  
　　“好，行，行，我不进来，”卜那那乖乖后退，又扒住了那个熟悉的门框，“我就想找你说说，于炀不见了你不担心？”  
　　他看得出来祁醉似乎是在焦灼着什么事，很少能见他这个表情，还挺新奇。而祁醉此时正躺进木椅靠背中，略软的皮层抵住他的后背，桌子下面的风光都被一并遮住，从门口往这边看，只能看见他的上半身。  
　　  
　　还是很煎熬，对两个人都是。  
　　  
　　卜那那做梦也想不到这屋子里还能有第三个人，还大咧咧地扒着门槛喊：“你真不担心？”  
　　  
　　祁醉忍得难受，莫名烦躁：“关你屁事，快滚滚滚，于炀又不是小孩，还用得着你来担心。”  
　　卜那那看他那样就觉得好玩：“诶哟您又烦闷啥呢，我就问两句也不许，于炀那细胳膊细腿的要是被坏人看上，有你好果子吃！”  
　　  
　　“呵。”  
　　祁神常年不出的一句冷笑如今用在了卜那那身上，顿时千万嘲讽朝他涌来，卜那那头皮一麻，意思意思玩笑两句，见祁醉明显的不耐烦的眼神，才转身跑路。  
　　  
　　卜那那比贺小旭细心，走之前还记得关门。合上门之后祁醉的肩膀彻底放松，这时才露出些声音。  
　　  
　　“呼……这人真能说……”  
　　祁醉低下头，见于炀发顶，几处被他用手掌揉乱了，几簇柔软的头发突兀地支起，而他浑然不觉，趴在祁醉腿上，这时才隐约发出些闷哼。  
　　“刚刚含得好紧，是在紧张吗？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　外面的人正到处寻找的于炀小队长，正趴在个他们怎么也想不到的地方，两腿打开，双膝跪地，双手攀上他们祁神的腿跟，正在吞吐着不可描述的东西。  
　　也正常，一般人都想不到这个吧，这不一般电视剧里才有的剧情，性感尤物秘书长诱惑老板成功，就在办公室里等不及了又怕外人进来，就只能呆在底下狭小的空间里。  
　　  
　　这么说来剧情重合度简直不要太高，于炀一想起，就忍不住烧红耳根，连着脸颊一起开始发烫，可嘴里还含着的东西让他被迫集中精神，祁醉的手抚上他的脖颈，五指打开插进头发里，一路摩挲着他的头皮。  
　　这样已经是极限，还有无法吞下去的，只能露在外面，被他用手指圈住，笨拙地揉弄。  
　　  
　　祁醉的呼吸难得很重：“难受？”  
　　于炀无法说话，想摇摇头，却只是徒劳地挣扎一阵。  
　　他想说话的欲望实在过于强烈，但太着急了也不好，导致本就不太顺畅的呼吸顿时乱了阵脚，他艰难地吞咽着疯狂分泌的唾液，为了不让自己脱力滑下去，下意识抓紧了祁醉的裤子。  
　　  
　　对祁醉来说也是煎熬无疑，狭窄的喉管骤缩时夹紧他的老二，害他触电一样头皮发麻，只是这种程度他还能忍得住，只是皱起眉头，绷紧腰腹，微微向前倾身。  
　　  
　　说实话，这尺寸不适合吞深，更何况是男人，几次压下去于炀觉得自己似乎快要窒息，被摩得发红的嘴唇边沿不断漏出来不及咽下的清液，悉数滴到他手心。  
　　  
　　卜那那突然闯进来时带给他的心悸还未褪去，那一瞬间，他脑子里一片空白，甚至想不起自己身在何处，只想着要藏起来，而祁醉低低地闷哼一声，不让他逃，手掌摁在他头顶。  
　　太深太急，顶端重重擦过脆弱的表层粘膜，火辣辣地发痒，他还以为自己是快死了。  
　　  
　　好不容易等到祁醉尽兴，摁在他头顶的手才松开，甚至算是推开他，于炀连忙起身，后脑勺却撞在桌沿上，轻轻一磕碰，猝不及防地吓一跳，又趴回祁醉腿根。  
　　湿润的柱体紧贴他耳根，热气喷洒上去，他感觉到身下人的身体微微震颤，似乎是在忍耐，可已到达极限，一股热流朝他耳边涌去，于炀还没来得及反应，耳旁一热。双双都愣了。  
　　  
　　祁醉先笑一声，也把于炀飘飞的神志拉回来，他一抬头，就见祁醉弯下腰，凑近他的脸，抬手遮住他侧颊，用手指轻轻擦去了什么东西：“脸上，沾到了。”  
　　于炀在某些时候真的迟缓得不行，等祁醉俯身在他眼角吻了吻，回来的神志才彻底归位，他差点又往后仰去，被祁醉揽住后脑勺，身体上抬，脸色通红地和祁醉吻在一起。  
　　  
　　被液体沾到的地方好似在燃烧，被烫伤了，被祁醉用手指擦去后也于事无补，反而大面积烧起来。  
　　滚烫聚集在唇间，像是江流如海，从他身体各处血管经络汇聚过来，祁醉向来是强硬派，于炀也总能从中汲取别人也许体会不到的温柔情感。他喜好亲吻，喜好被人触碰——不过仅限于祁醉。即便是羞红了脸，身心俱颤，他也乐于享受进一步的主题深入。  
　　  
　　他想起影视剧里无意间看到的。  
　　他的双膝跪在老板腿侧，手臂攀上对方的肩膀，鼻尖凑近、凑近、再凑近，唇齿随着仰头的动作打开，他垂下眼，视线猝不防落入对方深黑的瞳孔中。  
　　  
　　他神使鬼差地，伸手抓起了祁醉用来装样子的领带。  
　　向上一提。  
　　  
　　男人顺着他的动作抬头，喉结滚动，眼角微眯，给他一种似笑非笑的错觉——好像祁醉时常是这样一幅表情看他，即便现在场面看来，占上风的是自己，他仍然游刃有余。  
　　  
　　“哟，要造反？”  
　　于炀恍然回神，触电一般松开手，慌忙要退，结果这人早就等着似的，手在他腰侧一扶，于炀浑身都软了。  
　　  
　　“再抓次领带，来，”祁醉再一次不怀好意地挑起笑，“用点力啊，小队长。”  
　　  
　　  
——Fin.


End file.
